Yukari Takeba's Love Story
by CipherPrinceofDreams
Summary: This is about Yukari Takeba facing the grief of Minato's passing... with an unexpected pregnancy on her part... will she lose the baby to save face? or will she keep it to keep Minato's memory alive? This has an unexpected plot twist.
1. Yukari's fondest wish

** Yukari's One true love...**

* * *

(This is a prelude of my next story… This is spoken from Yukari's point of view… once again, the _italicized words _mean her thoughts and she reminisces about Minato.)

Yukari took a deep breath as she stood at the courtyard of the Paulownia Mall.

Outside the pharmacy, she contemplated on the decision whether to enter or not…

The reason which is because she had missed her period by 3 months…

She figured she was late because of all the hormonal imbalance due to events that occurred months ago…

Three months ago… March 3... When Minato Arisato fell asleep and didn't wake up…

Of course, for some unexplained reason, he did not stop breathing…

As if he just fell asleep… he looked so peaceful…

Mitsuru Kirijo, now the young C.E.O. of the Kirijo Group, spared no expenses in Minato Arisato's medical care….

After all, the 17 year old boy _did _save the world…

This was nothing compared to all he did for them…

"I need to be brave…." Yukari kept telling herself.

"For Minato-kun… For _My Minato_…" Yukari found herself at the verge of tears…

Remembering all the good times they shared was truly heart-rending to recall…

* * *

All those walks in the strip mall…

The shopping trips to Paulownia mall…

Minato always was such a gentleman to carry all her bags…

_But I've been a bitch to him sometimes, _she thought,

_Like the time at Yakushima when I snapped at him…_

_Or when I got mad at him when he saved me from those thugs at the station…_

Those morning walks to school…

Looking for CD's at Power Records…

Those dates to Wakatsu, Book-on, Mandragora, even Changall café….

_He always had a gift for me…_

_Be it Jack-frost dolls to high-end Brand bags and watches…_

_Now he was gone…_

_Taken away from me, _

_Like daddy was…_

_Now I know how mom felt…_

_To always want him to be by my side…_

_Forever…_

_To fill this empty space in my heart…._

_The best I could do is stay by his side at Tatsumi Memorial Hospital…_

_Talking to him… hoping he'll talk back…_

* * *

_*Beep*_

Looking at her watch, Yukari realized she had spent 30 minutes reminiscing about Minato…

_*sigh* if only I had more time to be with him…_ she felt bleak,_ I feel so alone… I wish I was as strong as he was… but now is not the time… I have to do this…_

She entered the pharmacy.

She looked for "**Women's Health" **section…

_*sigh* Tampons….Sanitary napkins… *sigh* Minato always was good at looking for the correct stuff…_ Yukari found herself reminiscing again…

"_Minato-kun, I want you to look at me the way I look at you…"_

She remembered that day perfectly… as if it was etched permanently into her heart…

"Minato, I want to remember this day… the day you loved me as I love you…" she said.

Minato then grabbed her arm, startling Yukari a bit.

"Yukari… I loved you the day you pointed that gun at me… even if it _was_ and evoker… I loved you since I saw your crazy mood swings… I loved you since that time in Tartarus where you shot me in the butt with a _poison arrow when you were charmed…_ I'm ready to give everything for you… now and forever…"

Yukari wished she could give everything for him too… he saved Yukari three times…

The first moon battle, the train station and, of course, the battle with Nyx…

But it was too late…

"There it is…" she grabbed 5 boxes of her "special item".

There was a clerk behind the counter with a name-tag "MIYAGI".

She paid 200 yen for it, grabbed the plastic bag and ran off…

She ran so hard… she didn't take the monorail because she wanted to do was think of him…

* * *

She walked towards the **M****oonlight Bridge.**

It held a special meaning to both Yukari and Minato…

For Minato, his parents perished there and he also gained his power there.

For Yukari this was the last place her father took her before he died in the explosion eleven years prior.

They also had their first kiss there…

It was a beautiful sunset…

Minato looked at Yukari…

"Yukari…. I'm crazy for you… You know that… I'd give my heart to you if you want… I'll do anything for you…"

Yukari was surprised, but knew the right answer…

"What if people see us? They'll start rumors about us…" she teased.

Minato held her firm

"Let them."

Then he held her close until their lips met…

There, on the Moonlight Bridge they kissed

Not caring of those who were watching them…

Even as Junpei, Ken Amada and Kenji cheered on...

Even when Bebé, Hidetoshi and Keisuke passed by the road and waved at them...

Mamoru Hayase and Kazushi jogged by and gave Minato a congratulations,

They didn't stop.

Even as Nozomi munched below and cheered on,

Even when Fuuka, Yuko and Chihiro passed by and looked jealous, they didn't notice…

Akihiko and Mitsuru observed the scene, but didn't make a move… Akihiko knew she'd ruin the moment and held her back

But that didn't matter…

All that mattered was that Minato loved Yukari, and Yukari loved Minato…

As far as they were concerned, they were the only people in the universe...

But now, Yukari was alone...

* * *

Then she passed by the **Iwatodai** **strip** **mall**,

Where all the morning walks of the couple occurred…

And all their dates were at the restaurants…

* * *

Then she passed by **Naganaki shrine**… where their first date occurred…

She remembers that day like it was yesterday.

He won a Jack Frost doll and gave it to her.

She also wore a kimono and Minato looked smitten by her.

_As if he wasn't already smitten with me,_ she chortled.

* * *

She finally reaches the **Iwatodai Dorm.**

She rushed inside, not bothering to greet Fuuka and Junpei.

"Yukari-chan, whats wrong?" Fuuka asked.

The final nerve of Yukari snapped.

"Everything Fuuka… since Minato got into a coma everything is wrong! I can't even help him now…" Yukari fell and wept.

"Yukari-chan…" Fuuka replied.

"You mustn't blame yourself, Yukari-san…" Ken advised stoically.

"Yeah, Yuka-tan, it isn't like you to be all down in the dumps!" Junpei said.

"Arisato gave his life to save us Takeba. He'd be sad to see you down like this…" Mitsuru sounded unusually concerned.

"Come on Yukari, be strong for him." Akihiko said.

"T-thanks…" Yukari replied.

"I have to go now…" she excused herself and went to her room.

After she took the "items" and opened them.

* * *

It was a pregnancy kit.

She was quite nervous about the results.

_This is gonna ruin me, _she thought.

_W-wait… Minato may never wake up… and this is his only legacy left…_

_If I get rid of this, Minato's line may die out…._

She found herself leaning on the idea of bearing Minato's child…

_I can call it Minari if it's a girl, Yukato if it's a boy!_

_Genius,_ she thought.

She remembered the time they talked about children…

* * *

It was at Paulownia mall after she brought that lost boy to the policeman.

"So that's it… My mom and I aren't in good terms… that poor child…"

We talked about kids…

We went to the rooftops of the dorm and lay down there looking at the sky.

"Hey, Yukari..." He started.

"Yeah? What?" She asked

"I-if we ever, ummm, get uhhhh, you know…." He gushed.

_Minato never gushes unless he really wants to say something,_

"Say it Minato, don't worry!" Yukari gave him an encouraging smile.

"H-huh? Okay, uuuummm…" he straightened up.

"If we get married and have kids….I want you to name the girl "Yukari" okay?"

Yukari was surprised by his frankness.

_Then again, this __**IS**__ Minato, king of serious._

"Yukari? I don't want to name our child after me! Why do you want to name _her "_Yukari"?"

_She obviously was blushing because Minato was grinning like the Grinch._

He looked Yukari in the eye and said to her.

"Because I want her to be as beautiful as you…"

They held each other as the Sun began to set…

Then she remembered their "First night".

(This is from Yukari's point of view)

* * *

_It was a cold January night…_

_January 25_

_I was in my room sleeping..._

_I had a dream we were fighting a giant mass of darkness..._

_First one down was, unsurprisingly, Junpei, next was Aigis followed by Koromaru and Ken..._

_Akihiko tried to charge in but the Darkness knocked him out cold..._

_Mitsuru struck it with a charged Bufudyne. It staggered a bit. she tried to follow up with a Nieflhiem, but the _

_Darkness spewed a jet of fire at her... _

_I was next..._

_I shot a volley of arrows to it but it tried to swallow me..._

_But Minato stepped in and got swallowed..._

_I awakened covered in cold sweat..._

_I decided to go to Minato's..._

As I went out of my room and into the stairs, I went to Minato's room.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

_I heard some grumbling then shuffling feet._

"If it's Junpei, I'm kicking his ass…." _I heard him grumbling…_

He opened the door and his sleepy face brightened up quick.

"Y-yukari? W-what's up?" he asked.

_He was obviously surprised…_

"Minato… I-"I began.

_For some reason I fell into his arms and wept._

"_Minato…. I-I-I don't want to lose you…" I bawled._

_I held him tight and wept._

_Minato held me "You won't… I will never __**ever**__ leave you… not now, not ever…"_

We held hands as we stared into each other…

"W-wanna come in?" Minato asked.

"Sure…" I replied

Soon we were cuddling in Minato's small bed.

Then I had a crazy idea…

"Minato, can you do something for me?" I asked skittishly

"Uhhh okay…Anything at all!" he replied happily.

"…Take off your shirt."

"W-wha…?" he was astonished.

"Well, last month today, December 25, I forgot to give you a gift..."

"Yukari, I don't need a gift... You're all i need!"

"You heard me!" I hissed.

"Yes ma'am!" he said, rather scared.

_I like Minato like this…_

After he took off his P.J. top, he looked at me.

_God, he looks so hot, _I ogled at him_, you'd never think he's this buff and toned by just looking at him…_

Minato's voice brought me back.

"H-hey…"

"W-what is it?" I was puzzled.

"You too…"

"You want me to take off my top..?"

"You heard me!" he repeated what I said…

"Yes master…" that did it for Minato.

_He showed one of his rare smiles._

_I unbuttoned my pink Pajama top..._

_After which I unhooked my bra._

_He saw my breasts._

"Heh, first time seeing my breast?"

"W-wow, Yukari...Now I know why you like the color "pink"… I am **the** luckiest guy ever…"

"Help me with the panties will you?" I asked.

_He pulled down my pink panties._

_I covered my exposed womanhood while turning a new shade of red..._

"Please don't stare too much…" I wanted to disappear.

"Promise not to brag about this?" I asked.

"On our love..." he replied as we linked our pinkies.

_My turn…_

I pulled his P.J. bottoms down.

And laid down on the bed,

"Okay Minato… P-put it in…" I didn't know how to do this type of thing…

"O-O-Okay…"

_He was as nervous as me…_

He tried to put it in…

I pulled him really hard towards me…

Then I felt a sharp pain.

_Owww! Ouch, it hurts!_

_He let out a satisfied moan._

_I gave him a passionate kiss._

_He really tried to be gentle…_

_It doesn't matter if it hurt... as long as it's Minato, it's going to be fine... Owww..._

_"Does it feel good?" I asked while I bit his ear._

We felt unbelievable bliss…

We forgot about school…

We forgot about exams…

We forgot about the shadows…

We forgot about SEES…

And for the first time,

We forgot about the Dark Hour and all its issues…

I loved him and that was all that mattered…

It was just me and him in this universe…

It was just Yukari Takeba and Minato Arisato… as one…

_He kept pumping and pumping..._

_Gentle, but firm…_

_I hugged him hard, never letting him go…_

_After sometime Minato began to shake…_

"_Y-y-yukari! I-I'm gonna… let go…"_

_I didn't._

"G-G-GYAH!" _both of us exhaled._

_I felt a hot sensation in my womb…_

_We both fell in each other's arms…_

_Then he looked at me like I was the only person in his world..._

_I loved that... I still do..._

_I propped myself in one elbow and looked at him..._

_"I fucking love you so much, Minato..."_

"_*gasp* *gasp* Yukari, Darling, I wasn't wearing a rubber…"_

_I just smiled at him._

_"That's all right Minato... I want us to be a family..."_

_Minato opened his eyes really wide._

"Minato… I know who I can't live without…"

We then slept the night in each other's arms.

* * *

I peeked at the test results…

"Let's see here…"

"Test one, positive… Test two… negative…. Test three… positive…

Test four… *groan* looks like a Divided by sign… Test 5… Noooo…. Nooo…. Way….

Yukari stared wide-eye as she looked at the 5fth test…

A long shriek pierced the quiet of the night.

* * *

TATSUMI MEMORIAL HOSPITAL

"Hey Minato…" Yukari greeted to the comatose Minato Arisato.

"Ummm… last night I took a test….a pregnancy test…"

There was a long silence.

"And guess who's gonna be a Daddy…." Yukari looked blissful.

He didn't move a bit.

"Please… Please… wake up…" Yukari wept.

"I need you… nothing can take our love down…"

She wept and wept…

"You're the only one I've ever loved…"

"Wake up for me… for our kid…"

"Yu…" a familiar voice sounded.

"Wha… who's there!"

No-one was there.

"-Ka"

"Minato?"

"-Ri"

Then a clear voice rang as the comatose Minato sat up…

"Yuuuukariiiii!"

* * *

Hehehe I bet you all thought Yukari was _not_ pregnant… elegant plot twist eh?

Hope you like the story… this is my second story…

so please review it…

I put a lot of heart into this so please enjoy this...

Please read my next work

"Return of Minato Arisato"

Its gonna be good!

Orpheuslordofsongs


	2. Huge Surprise

**Yukari Takeba's Love story **

Chapter two: awakening of Minato Arisato

"Yuuuukariiiii!"

Minato exclaimed as he rose.

_I stood there looking awe struck._

_Am I dreaming? Is this a trick? Am I being fooled?_

_So I reached out to touch his face. I was shaking uncontrollably._

_I really was him…_

"_M-minato…!" I felt woozy and almost fell down._

"_Y-Yukari…I've come back… to be…with… you…" he struggled to say._

_That touched me so much that I was tearing up. But the next one almost brought me to tears._

"_You…brought…me…back…" he struggled to say._

_He made a move to hug me, but I beat him to it._

_I hugged him so hard, as if a hundred people were trying to take him away..._

_I will not let anything separate him from me…_

_NEVER again…_

"_Minato…Minato…I-I…Love you…" I choked on my tears._

_He held my head and kissed my forehead._

_I will NEVER EVER wash my forehead._

_Okay, maybe I will but I meant that I'll treasure the kiss._

"_Yukari… Darling… I'm back…and I won't ever leave. EVER." He swore._

_Then a horrible feeling hit me…_

"_But…how? What about Erebus?" I asked cautiously._

"_Ohhh baby… It's a long story…" he said._

"_Oh… then wait here while I call the nurse." I said._

_I went to the Nurse's station._

"_Ummm… Oichi-san, I need to speak with you…" I said._

"_Yes Takeba-san?" she asked._

"_Promise not to tell Mitsuru-senpai or anyone else?" I asked._

"_I swear." Oichi-san said._

"_Minato has awakened…" I said quietly._

"_Let's go…" she was solemn._

_After she gave him a check-up,_

"_Well… you're fine for now Mister Arisato…" Oichi-san said._

""But we won't let you out until after you do your _physical therapy_ and…" she said.

"No need for P.T. Oichi-sama, I can go tomorrow!"He said.

To our utter amazement, he stood up and did a back flip.

We stared in amazement.

"_W-what?" he asked._

"Y-You were in a coma for nearly 4 months, Minato-sama…" the Nurse said.

"Uh, yeah, I know…" he said.

"Amazing… absolutely fascinating…" the nurse said.

"Yukari… please don't tell anyone this…" he winked at me.

"Not a soul…" I promised.

"Now… about Erebus…" I had to ask.

"Okay… here it goes…" he began.

After he gave me a detailed explanation about his battle with Erebus and about the "36 righteous people".

"Thirty-six righteous people…" I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah… Persona Users." he replied.

"Then we need to find them and…" I began.

He gave me a disappointed look.

"Oh, sorry Minato… sorry… Ummm, do you want me to stay here for the night?"

His face brightened up immediately… then gloomed up.

"Yeah… I'd love you to, but wouldn't Mitsuru chew you out for skipping curfew?"

"Awww… look who's afraid of the big bad wolf!" I teased.

She laughed so happily. She then looked at me and said,

"I guess your right…" I felt lonely.

And started to cry.

"Minato… I…I…I'm _so_ glad your back…" I said between tears.

_I'm afraid of leaving you Minato…_

I looked at him as if he would disappear.

"Now, Yukari I won't leave you… to show that, I'm giving you something…"

He handed me his prized MP3.

"T-thank you Minato…" I grasped it as if it would disappear.

"Yukari… now to other matters…" he began.

"O…kay…" I was puzzled.

"About… our kid…" he began.

_Then a sick feeling hit me as I felt the blood boil in my veins._

"Ohhh… ummm… You want to get rid of it don't you?"I said gloomily.

He gave me an angry look.

_Once again, I was puzzled._

"DON' . . .THAT." I felt really docile.

_Then I knew he wouldn't want to get rid of the baby._

_I felt elated_.

"Y-You want to keep it…?" I asked hopefully.

"It's the symbol of our love." he said simply.

At that point all that was on my mind was "Marry me now Minato!"

"W-waddya want to name it?" I blushed uncontrollably.

"I don't want to combine our names… if that's okay?" I asked skittishly.

"Sure! I only wanted to combine our names if… well, if you didn't wake up…"

_The thought of that made me shudder._

"Now now Yukari… quit bringing that up, you keep getting creeped out…" he scolded.

"How about… Samanosuke if it's a boy? Or Hideyasu Yuki?"He suggested.

_Samanosuke… the famous samurai… Hideyasu Yuki sounds cool._

_Yuki… means snow?_

_*sigh* he's been playing too much video games in the past months…_

"Yeah and if it's a girl, we'll call her Ohatsu! Or would Akane be cuter?" I chirped in.

_Ohatsu sounds bad-ass while Akane sounds really cute!_

We then exchanged longing looks at each other.

"Look at us… talking about names for our kids…" He said.

"Yeah… I wouldn't do this with anyone else…" I said.

"Well… it's getting dark… so… you should head back to the dorm…" he said.

"Ohhh… they're selling the dorm." I said sadly.

"Are they now…" I said.

He asked to borrow my cell phone.

I handed him my Ai-phone.

He made a call.

"Hello… yes… I need to speak with please… waddya mean _which Ishida!_? *sigh* Mitsunari Ishida, the Head Director of the Monetary Affairs of Orphans… *sigh* who is this? Mr. Saiga… please I need to speak with him! What do you mean who is this? This is Minato Arisato! That's right… ok; ok I forgive you, just hand the phone to Mr. Ishida, please."

I was really bum-puzzled now.

"Ummm… Monetery affairs?" I HAD to ask…

"Yeah, I'm going to need you to buy the Iwatodai dorm… yeah… why do I want to buy one?"

He shot a look at me.

"It's… it's… a gift for my _fiancé, my cousin…" I heard him say._

_F-fiancé… he really loves me…_

_I blushed and apparently looked surprised._

"W-well true love finds its match in every age right? Alright… thank you my cousin…"

"Well, Iwatodia dorm is _ours now…." he _said.

"W-wow, fiancé huh? Y-You haven't even proposed yet!" I pretended to look mad.

"In due time, my dear…" he said.

"Well… you better tell the gang that your "New Boyfriend" bought the dorm and to assemble a house warming party… charge it to me!" he assured me.

"But you don't have any money on you…" I said.

"H-hey! I resent that! I'll have you know that I'm fairly well-off!" he said teasingly.

"B-bye Minato…" I said as I gave him a kiss…

A passion-filled kiss… as if he was headed to the moon… never to return.

Before I left, I heard him say,

"It's good to be back…" he breathed.

As I was walking back, I played his MP3 player.

It was "Burn My Dread".

_Dreamless dorm,_

_Ticking clock_

_I walk away from the soundless room,_

_Windless night,_

_Moonlight melts,_

_My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom_

_Nightly dance of bleeding sword_

_Remind me that… I still live._

_I will…_

_Burn my dread…_

_I once ran away from the god of fear,_

_And he chained me to despair._

I decided to go to each of our friend's houses…

First one up was Kaz.

I knocked at his house door.

"Coming!" Kaz's voice shouted.

"Yukari-san? What brings you here?" he asked.

"Ummm… can you come by the Iwatodai dorm at 3 P.M.? It's…. about Minato"

I tried to look really sad.

"Ohhhh… don't worry Yukari-san, I'll be there!" Kaz promised.

"Okay… thank you!"

Next up was Kenji's house.

I rang the doorbell.

And a cute girl who looks like a freshmen in high school answered.

"Um… can I help you?" she asked.

"Uhhh yeah, is Kenji around?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, he's inside watching _Feather man X!_" she shouted inside.

"H-hey! Sachi! Who are you talking to?" Kenji shouted as he went to the door.

"H-hey Yukari-san! Uhhh… I….uhhh... what's up?" he asked.

"Can you head over by the Iwatodai dorm? Its… about Minato…" I began.

"MINATO! You mean that hottie classmate of yours! Oh! Oh! Introduce me!" Sachi shouted excitedly.

"Uhhh I don't know… I have plans to…"

"Watch Featherman X? C'mon bro! Go so you can introduce me to him! He has no plans!"

"Hehe don't get your hopes up, kid, that's his girlfriend right there!" he pointed at me.

Sachi looked crestfallen and retreated back to her house.

"Alright… I'll be there. 3 P.M. right? Okay, seeya later Yukari-san."

Next up was Yuko's house on 3rd street.

I knocked on the door.

"Yo, pizza's here already!"

'ow much v'ill 'zat be Yukari-sama…!" the transfer student "_Bebé _" exclaimed.

"Hey _Bebé _! What's the hold up?" Yuko shouted impatiently.

"H-hey! Yukari-senpai!" Chihiro appeared.

"Y-Yukari! What brings you to this den of rock and roll?" Yuko asked.

"Eh? I thought 'zat I 'vas going to teach 'uo two 'ow to make 'imono's!" Bebe exclaimed.

"H-hey guys… It's about Minato-kun…"

"Yes?" Chihiro asked.

"M-minato-sama!" Bebe exclaimed.

"Well… it's a long story… so… head over to the Iwatodai Dorm okay? At 3 P.M…."

They looked at each other.

At length, Yuko said:

"We'll be there Yukari-san!"

After saying her farewells, she left for the Hiragi Mansion.

She rang the doorbell.

_Dooon Don DOON DON!_

Keisuke, followed by Hidetoshi and Mamoru Hayase answered the door.

"Oh! Yukari-kun! What brings you here?" Keisuke asked.

"Ummm…Good evening Keisuke-senpai, Hidetoshi-senpai and Mamoru-kun…"

"Ummm… can you guys go to the Iwatodai dorm…? It's about Minato-kun…"

"Y-yes! Of course!" Keisuke nodded solemnly

I headed back to the dorm.

**3:45 A.M.**

_I had a horrifying dream…_

_I went to the Tatsumi memorial hospital _

_I went up to Minato's room…_

_And saw him on the bed._

_He didn't wake up and to my absolute horror; he started to turn older and older…_

_Until he decomposed right in front of my eyes…_

_When he was nothing but skeletons, he stood up and said,_

"_Still love this bag of bones Yukari?"Minato" asked._

_And when I looked at the mirror, I was bones too!_

I woke up covered in sweat.

"I should call Minato…" I said.

After I dialed his room number, a sleepy voice answered.

"M-Minato…?" I asked.

"Huuuhhh… Yeh,yeh, 'Hu this…" Minato said sleepily.

"It's Yukari…" I said.

"(Yawn) Yea? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ummm… nothing really… I wanted to make sure that you waking up wasn't just a dream…"

"Honey… You know that I love you and treasure you… but can't you just come in later?

I'm a little bit sleepy…" he said.

"O-oh… Yeah…Alright… I'm just glad to hear your voice… sweet dreams… I'll be there first thing in the morning…"

"Love you so much Yukari…" He said.

"Not as much as I love you…" I contradicted.

I hung up.

8:00 A.M.

I arrived at the hospital, Minato was still asleep.

When he woke up…

"Good Morning…_Minnie…" _I snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, that was my childhood name…"

"H-hey… well, I guess you can call me that… now that… you're my fiancé…" he said.

"….Yukari Arisato… I like the sound of that!" I squealed.

"I guess, we should be going now? Did you arrange a party back at the dorm with all our classmates?" He asked.

"Yup! They'll be there in 3:00 P.M." I said.

"And no-one else knows about this?" he asked.

"Not a soul." I said again.

* * *

Thanks to all my readers…..

Please read chapter three… the eulogy…

And review it if you like it…

What do you think the gender of the baby is? Please put it on the review…

orpheuslordofsongs


	3. Eulogy

**Yukari Takeba's love story chapter 3 **

The Eulogy.

I woke up at 7:00 P.M. and prepared to pick up Minato from the hospital…

As I was walking, my classmate, Maeda, went up to me:

"Oh! Yukari! I was on my way to see you!" Maeda said.

"Yeah? What is it about?"I asked.

"Ummm… last Halloween, I borrowed your _Yumi _costume… here you go…"

"Thanks! Gotta go now, bye Maeda!" I said.

I ran for the hospital and when I got there Minato was hiding his face with a box.

"Minato-kun… c'mon, let's go!" I shouted.

"H-hey! This is practically a secret mission! I can't just waltz out wearing this!" he retorted.

"Hmmmm…Idea!" I shouted.

I grabbed him and led him to the janitor's closet.

"H-hey..! W-wait! That's my…! No need for the damn Yumi panties! Ahhhh!"

As we were walking out, he muttered:

"*sigh* I look ridiculous…"

"Hey! You look sharp… and soooo hot…" I said.

_Damn! Minato looks sooo yummy…_

_Suddenly a familiar face came to our view._

"Hey…None of that now, Yukari! It's Kenji!" he warned.

"Hey Yukari-san! And hellloooo pretty lady! Who's your friend, Yukari-san?" Kenji asked.

"This….is my friend Minnie…" I said as I prevented myself from laughing.

Minato glared at me.

"Uhhh… 'Ello! I ahm Minnie Otasira! Glad to meet you! Cherrio! Good-bye now!" Minato said in his highest voice.

_Otasira… Arisato in reverse…_

"Whoa whoa pretty lady! What's the rush? Talk to me first!" Kenji pleaded.

_Man!_

"Uhhh I have no time now! I have to eat lunch!" Minato said

"Eat with me!" he said.

_Minato looked like he was going to blow-up…_

"Listen! Git c'ho ass off mah face befo' I fuck it up brah!" Minato said in his imposing gangster voice.

"Ahhhh… your voice… (turns towards me) is "she" a "he"?"

"Damn right foo'! Now git' cho' cookie ass off on outta heah befo' I pop c'ho neck!"

_Why is he talking ghetto?_

Kenji looked at me "Uhhh… Yo Yukari-san! See you later ok?" he ran off.

"What a woman…_Minnie…_" he muttered.

_Kenji's mom probably dropped Kenji as a child…_

After he left…

"You know, That Kenji has some SERIOUS issues!" I whispered to Minato.

"That… was WAY too close! We are not doing that again!" He said.

_A sinister idea struck me…_

"Awww! No fun! But since this IS the last time… gangsta…" I then pulled me to an alley.

I then made him kiss me…

_Those strong, firm yet soft lips…_

"_Oh yeah gansta I'm so thugged!" he said to me, quoting soul sister._

_That sweet, sexy, pleasing taste…_

_That gentle tongue welcoming me as I explore his mouth…_

_I really loved that…_

_We kissed-no- made out for 10 minutes until…_

"_Y-Yuka-tan!" Junpei shouted._

_He was with Fuuka and Aigis._

"Yukari-san seems to be engaging in exchange of lip-to-lip contact. But it is strange as she only does that with Minato-san… and that is a girl she is kissing." Aigis explained.

"_Y-Yukari-chan… who is that?"_ Fuuka exclaimed.

_Sigh… shut up Fuuka…_

"Whoa… Yuka-tan… you into that shit?" Junpei asked.

_Same goes for you, Stupei…_

"W-wait… this… is…" I trembled.

"I'm her new GAY boyfriend!" He exclaimed.

_Quick witted as always Minato…_

Junpei looked shocked, Fuuka seemed… agitated while Aigis… remained unmoved.

"Y-You traded Minato-kun for… this fag?" Fuuka yelled.

"I…I… I don't really care if he is queer…" I said sheepishly.

"What? _Minato _that…that _vegetable_? That fool ain't waking up!" he said.

_Even if he says that jokingly, I still get chills thinking about that…_

"W-why you… that's my friend you're talking about!" Junpei shouted.

"He's my favorite fag…?" I defended him.

_I love to act!_

"That means Minato is ripe for the taking!" Fuuka declared.

_Haha! Think again Fuuka…._

"Alright Junpei-kun, Aigis let's go! Bye Yukari-san! See you later! Have fun with that Gaylord!" Fuuka shouted.

_Oh Fuuka…_

We were alone now.

"Hehehe… that was funny…" I mused.

"We shouldn't waste any more time…" He said.

"Right! Let's go!" I said.

We went into the party shoppe and to the takoyaki and sushi restaurants and ordered catering.

"Yes… about 15 trays of takoyaki and 10 orders of sushi overload…" I ordered.

Soon we were designing the lobby.

And we finished with everything…

Soon…

**3:00 P.M.**

Every arrived at the requested time.

And Minato sat next to me as "Yumi".

Everyone was eating the Takoyaki side dishes provided when Junpei asked;

"Yo Yuka-tan… what's this all about?"Junpei asked.

"Yes Yukari-san… is this about…Minato-senpai?" Ken asked.

"Well… I want to make a eulogy for Minato… in case he doesn't…" I began to cry.

_Crocodile tears…_

"S-say no more Yukari-san…" Keisuke began.

"It's the least we could do for that wonderful knuckle-head Minato." Kaz declared.

"Amen to that Kaz!" Mamoru seconded.

"Tomochika, you'll go first." Mitsuru commanded.

"W-why me…? Alright…" Kenji said.

"Uhhh… well… Hello everyone, I'm Kenji Tomochika, from class 2-F…"

"Hello Kenji…" The group said.

"And I've known Minato to be a quirky, funny and wonderful soul… he helped me in ways…" Kenji began to choke.

"In ways that a useless slacker like me doesn't deserve… he… he… he's like a brother I never had…" Kenji began to weep and everyone began tearing up.

"As most of you… know… I've had a short relationship with Miss- I mean _Mrs._ Emiri Kanou…and he helped me with the…. Grief that I felt when she left me… he's the bestest friend a loser like could ever dream for! Thank you…"

_*sniff* that was really touching…_

"Tch… What a tear-jerker…" Kaz muttered beneath his breath.

"*sniff* Thank you for that touching revelation, Tomochika… Yamagishi… will you procced?" Mitsuru asked.

_Oh yeah… monster Fuuka's turn!_

"Yes… ummm… Hello everyone… I'm Fuuka Yamagishi from class 2-E…"

"Hello Fuuka…" everyone greeted.

"Minato-kun taught me the true value of friendship and taught me so many things that others wouldn't learn in several lifetimes…" she began.

_Tch….. What a load of baloney…_

"He taught me to be true to myself and be proud of what I am… he also taught me that if no-one else loved me, I can love myself…and, Yukari-chan please don't hate me for this, if he was right in front of me right now… I'd tell him that I'VE ALWAYS LOVED HIM! Y-Yeah you heard me _Yukari! _Thank you." She sat down.

_W-whoa…._

I just rolled my eyes.

_Pathetic…_

"O…kay… guess it's my turn now…" Mitsuru said.

"Hello everyone… My name is Mitsuru Kirijo…"

"Hello Mitsuru." Everyone greeted.

"Ever since my father passed away… Arisat—I mean _Minato_- helped me so much that I would give him an eye, so to say…"Mitsuru held back tears.

"He taught me the ways of the world… and showed me how beautiful it really is…and taught me to say a few lines to loosen up…

If I may…

Like yeah! Minato is such a freaking stuudd! And he went toe-to-toe with a big-ass shadow and got snuffed out? Like, what's up with that? Like I would totally blow those stupid ass meetings with that funky-ass Kirijo group and that freaky student council to ride on my bike with Minato and let my fiery hair flow behind me as we go to some dope spot while I wear a tank top and a mini-skirt and make-out so hard till' we pass out… that's all! RESPECT!"

_Only three words in my mind. OH. MY. GOSH._

_What has she been smoking?_

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Mitsuru.

"Oh my god, who are you?" Akihiko exclaimed as she sat down.

"Odagiri, you may proceed…" Mitsuru said as she cried silently.

"Yes… Hello everyone, my name is Hidetoshi Odagiri from the discipline department of the student council…" he began.

"Hello Hidetoshi…" they greeted.

"A few months ago, there was an incident in school that members of the student council  
(points to Chihiro and Mitsuru) would be in the position to know, and I searched for justice until I became obsessed with punishing the offender than finding the culprit… and Minato-kun taught me the value of simplicity… and the need for others to like me… if he hadn't I… I don't know what would happen…" he began to tear up.

_Touchy feely…_

"I thank God for him leading Minato to me… he changed my life… thank you…"

"Thank you, Odagiri…Kazushi please step forward." Mitsuru asked.

"Okay… uhhh… Sup! I'm Kaz from class 2-F…"

_Sup…._

"Hello Kaz." They greeted.

"Uhhh… well… I have a health problem that only the members of the Kendo team know… I have a torn ligament in my knee area that could only be repaired by series of surgeries and physical therapy…*sniff* you see,I have a nephew with a busted leg…*sniff* doctor said there's a possibility of him being able to walk if he'd *sniff* take his regular physical therapies… but he always complained how *sniff* it really hurt… so I made a promise that if I would win nationals,*sniff* he'd do his physical therapy… and I ended up ruining my own leg for it… Minato gave me the power to be able to see the errors of that decision… he always had my back… if he was here I'd tell him that I will always have his back… that's all…"

_*sniff* how very sad…._

"T-that was beautiful man!" Kenji was in tears.

"Dammit Kaz! Now you make me feel like working extra-hard now!" Mamoru complained.

"Fushimi? If you would…" Mitsuru requested.

"Y-yes!" Chihiro said.

"H-h-hello… I am Chihiro Fushimi from Class 1-K…"

"Hello Chihiro…" They said.

"Ummm… Minato-san taught me to be confident and to believe in myself even if others don't… and he helped me to get over my useless phobia of men… and showed me not to be afraid of my own shadow…when I was accused of _embezzling _the class fund, no-one else would talk to me… except Minato-san… who vehemently believed I was innocent… which is why I… I… love him… sorry Yukari-senpai…"

I gave Chihiro a smirk.

_I'll kick your nerd ass later, Chihiro…_

"Keisuke, will you please step up and say a few words?"

"Ummm… hello everyone! My name is Keisuke Hiragi, the leader of the art club…"

"Hello Keisuke." they said.

"I met Minato-kun when Fuuka-kun introduced him to us. He'd often tell me to follow my heart…We hung out often, and we shared some brotherly qualities… he called me "Brother" one Sunday afternoon and I felt so proud… and on that fateful day… he fell into a deep coma… I… I…. couldn't do anything about it… hehe some big brother I am, right? I can't even do something I'm good at!" Keisuke teared up.

"Keisuke-senpai…" Fuuka said.

_Fuuka, shut up and let him finish…_

"But I'm sure he'd want me to be happy…" Keisuke forced a smile.

"Thank you Keisuke… Nishiwaki, if you would?"

"Yes… Ummm… Minato was big in heart and a gentle soul. He was beautiful in the outside as he was in the inside. He taught me to work hard and to think highly of myself… not to think that I was too muscular, but a hot fit babe… and he'll always be in my heart… forever…" she then sat down.

_Whew! At least no more "I love you's"._

"Thank you for that… ummm… "Bebe" if you would?"

"Ahhh! Hai, hai, ye'z Mitsuru-'zenpai…"

" 'ello! Konnichiwa! My name 'eez Andre Laurent Jean Geraux… but call me Bebe!"

"Hello Bebe…" they said.

" I first met Minato-'zama at 'ze book-shop " 'ze BookWorms" and 'e taught me never to fear 'vat 'vould happen in 'ze future… and to make and follow my own path… to live in 'ze moment becau'z today's a z'ertenty, 'esterdays 'iztory and tomorrow's a mystery…

As he would say "from my 'ouse, I can see Belgium!" thank you very much! Mata na!"

_Huh? Say what?_

"Thank you, Geraux… Hayase?"

"Okay… I'm Hayase…"

"Hello Hayase…" they said.

"I met Minato at the August 2 competitions… and he was the best…he taught me how to stay true to myself… and to be strong…'nuff said..." Mamoru was never good with words.

Minato gave me a wink.

_He had decided to bolt for the door._

"Wait! Wait!" they shouted.

"Damn, that chick is shy!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Hey! She didn't even say anything!" Kenji complained.

"Hey, when is that big-wig who bought this place?" Junpei asked.

"My new boyfriend is coming over… he bought this place…" I had to say.

"Whaddya mean new boyfriend?" Junpei asked angrily.

"Yeah! He's coming over now! Problem?" I shouted back.

_Minato gave me a call._

"Yo, darling… tell them that I probably won't wake up" he said.

"That was the hospital… Minato… isn't gonna wake up…" I said sadly.

"Let's go!" they said.

"W-wait! You guys have to meet him first!" I pleaded.

"Who? That chump you got rid of Minato for?"

_The time is right!_

"Hey now! Don't call me a chump!" he said as he kicked the door open.

Bless me, how they jumped,

"What's wrong? You guys looked like you saw a ghost!" he then laughed merrily.

"M-M-Minato…?" Yuko asked.

She touched his face as if there was a doorbell on it and she was a prankster.

"Hey guys!" he said.

They shouted with surprise and delight.

"You son-of-a-bitch you!" Kaz said as he tapped him on the back.

"Great recovery Dude!" Mamoru said.

"Thanks Hayase!" he said.

Fuuka came up to him and hugged him.

"Oh Minato-kun I never thought I'd see you again!" she then kissed him!

"F-Fuuka!"

_I was shocked._

_Tch… Fuuka has some balls kissing my boyfriend in front of me… _

I looked at something else, thinking that I'd go ape-shit anytime now…

I just shook her head.

"Okay Fuuka, I'll let that one slide…" I muttered.

_Today's your lucky day…_

Keisuke went up to him and they did their "Secret brother" hand-shake with him.

"You seem fine enough… Brother…" he gave him a big bad bear-hug.

"Well Minato-kun… you seem well enough…" Hidetoshi unexpectedly hugged him with Kiesuke.

Bebe bowed five times at his feet.

_Man, this frenchie is more Japanese than anyone here…_

"Bebe! What the hell are you doing?"

_I refrained from laughing._

"Minato-'zama! I am so glad 'zat you 'ave recovered from your coma!" he then kissed both of Minato's cheeks.

Yuko and Chihiro embraced him as they both kissed him…

All three of thier lips touched.

_Ugh… gross… I feel sorry for Minato… kissing those fish-lips of Chihiro… and those lips of Yuko… well, it's discolored…_

"_Strike Two…" I muttered._

"Dude! Am I glad to see you! I saw that Yukari-san has a cute friend…Uhhh… Minnie! Introduce me willya?" Kenji said.

_One of these days, I'm going to speak to Kenji's mom about this…_

"Hey quit that shit dude! He just got out of the hospital! He prolly ain't in the mood to play wing-man for ya!" Junpei said.

"Welcome back sanpai!" Ken said.

"You won yet again… I've gotta train some more!" Akihiko said.

"Hey Akihiko, will you let me see your steroids? I want to study It." Keisuke said.

"I-It's not steroids! It's high grade protein!" Akihiko said.

"Bullshit… get off the juice dude…" Mamoru muttered.

"Hahaha! I guess since the supplier is here, just get em' from Hayase, Keisuke-senpai!" Kaz teased.

"S-shut up Kaz!" Hayase said.

_Hahaha! Typical 'roid monkeys…_

"Hey you two… Minato… I've always wanted to do this…" Mitsuru then pressed her soft red lips towards mine…

_Dammit! You want to die that badly MITSURU?_

Ummmm… she moaned.

_She'd better make a will…_

It felt weird the way that the most strict student body president's tongue probed his mouth…

But at that moment, my patience snapped.

"Alright! That's strike three right there! Anyone else who kisses Minato, other than me, gets a blade to the fucking skull! That includes you too, Bebe!" I bellowed as I burnished a sharpened machete.

_They all backed away… probably more afraid of me than the machete…_

"No-one?" I asked.

"Then I guess, it's my turn…" I said.

I grabbed him and planted my lips on his…

The kiss that sends us to place that only we know...

Because at the end of the day, he's all mine…

*Ting*

6:23 P.M.

"Alright! If everybody would proceed to the 4th floor, dinner would be served!" I declared.

"Dinner time! I'm starving!" Kenji shouted.

"Yo dude! This ain't your place! Show some courtesy!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Ohhh… sure dude…" Kenji stopped.

"Good… more food for me!" Declared Kaz as he raced towards the stairs

Thanks to all my readers! Please review this!

]


	4. Dinnertime!

**Minato Arisato returns: chapter 3: dinnertime**

* * *

6 P.M.

_Pop!_

"_Champagne anyone?" I asked._

"_Ohhhh! Champane!" Kenji said._

"_Dude… its __champagne!" __Kaz said._

_After I poured some goblets for everyone…_

"_Cheers… to the most wonderful friend in the world!" Yukari toasted._

"_Cheers!" everyone toasted._

"_And more…" Yukari cooed._

"I-is this alcoholic?" Chihiro asked cautiously.

"Nope… those are non-alcoholic champagne… they taste like _fancy soda_… 'cause Yukari's a little bit allergic to liquor…" I explained.

"Allergic to alcohol? So Yukari-san has alcohol intolerance…" Keisuke mulled.

"Ahhh… I see…" Fuuka looked menacing.

"Anyways… let's eat yeah?" Yukari asked.

"Aw hell yeah!" Kenji shouted.

"*sigh* dude… you've never been listening to the dining etiquette class at all have you?" Kaz asked.

"And all the other classes as well!" Junpei joked.

"Ditto for you, _Stupei…" _Kenji muttered.

"Damn… that _Stupei _thing is too dang contagious…" Junpei complained.

"Hey… shall we eat?" Kaz asked.

"Yeah… let's go in the command roo… I mean _dinner hall…"_ Yukari said.

"Yeah!" Junpei said.

"I hope this could last all of- whoa! This is the biggest freaking spread I'VE EVER SEEN!" Akihiko said.

"Hahaha! Yeah, Yukari and I really went all out… So… shall we eat?" I suggested.

"T-these slices are HUGE!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Yeah, so eat up!" I said.

"Hey! This taste good! I've never seen something as green as this…" Kenji said as he devoured the sushi.

a wild look appeared in Kenji's eyes.

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH! I-I-It's WASABIIII!" he screamed.

"Hehehe! I knew you'd fall for that!" Kaz snickered.

"You jerk!" Kenji exclaimed.

"C'mon guys! Let's play a game?" I suggested.

"Sure! What's it called?" Yuko asked.

I went closer.

"The King's Game!"

"King's game? Never heard of it!" Kaz said.

"How do you play it?" Chihiro asked.

"Okay… see these chopsticks? I've numbered them about 14 sticks… this one is red…the person with the red stick is the king and orders anyone to do anything. Example: I'm the king and I order number 5 to punch me. Now Junpei is number 5, so he punches me. Whoever refuses to follow MUST eat a bowl full of sashimi drenched in wasabi! Let's play!"

After they picked…

"Alright… whose the king?" I asked.

"Ohhh! Ohhh! Me! I'm the king!" Kenji said.

"What are your orders, your royal idiotness?" Junpei said.

"I order number 8 to kiss me!"

Hidetoshi stood up.

"Ahhh!" he yelped.

"Uhhh… I meant number 5!"

"Ye'z! Ye'z!" Bebe cheered.

"Uhhh…" he stuttered.

"Uh-oh! Now you have to kiss 'em both!" Kaz said.

"Screw you Kaz!" he said.

"Tomochika… you know the rules!" Mitsuru said strictly.

"Ugh! Okay… here it goes…"

MWAH

He gave a quick kiss to Bebe.

"Ummm! Le' Bleu number 9!" Kenji said.

"Now Hidetoshi!" I said.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They said.

"Ugh..." He said.

Mwah!

He gave a quick, loud kiss to Hidetoshi.

"Ugh! Dude! Saliva trail! Uggh, gross!" Kenji complained.

"H-hey! I have more moisture than anyone else!" Hidetoshi said.

"Okay! Now return all the sticks!"

After a while…

"I'm the king!" I said.

"Okay… Number 10 must tell us who he or she likes in this room…of the same sex! And explain why!" I said.

"Number 10 eh… glad that's not… ME?" Yuko said.

"Okay Yuko-kun, who's your one and only Yuri chick?"

"Ahhh… I would choose… Fuuka I guess… well, because I like to be in control and Fuuka looks weak and all… sorry…"

Fuuka seems ashamed.

"Okay! Now, restart!"

After a while…

"Looks like I'm the queen…" Mitsuru said quietly.

"What are your orders your majesty?"

"Hmmm… I would like to see number 13 kiss someone of the opposite sex for seven minutes! Mwahahaha!" she laughed rather maniacally.

"13? 13? Wh-Why m-m-me?" Chihiro said.

"Who'll it be?" I asked.

"Uhhh… Yukari-san, if possible?"

"UGH! Certainly not!" she protested.

"Uh Uh Uh! Takeba, you know the rules!" Mitsuru said.

"Ugh! Okay… Sorry Minato…" she said.

"One, Two, Three go!" Junpei said.

She gave a long, uninterested kiss at Chihiro.

When Chihiro tried to touch Yukari's face while she kissed her, Yukari slapped her hand away.

After seven minutes, Yukari spat at the window and washed her mouth out with champagne.

"Ugh! I'll get you for this Mitsuru!" Yukari swore.

"Next!" Mitsuru said.

"Ummm… I'm the king!" Kaz said.

"Okay… what now?" Kenji asked.

"Number 14, kiss Aigis here! If you're a boy or a girl, you still have to do it!" he said.

"Dammit!" Hayase said.

"Well? Do it!" Kaz asked.

"Ugh! I guess… Aigis-san…" he said.

Akihiko had a look on his face that said "Hell No!"

"It is okay, Hayase-san, under the current stipulation, we are required to do Lip-to-lip contact, otherwise known as a kiss…" Aigis said.

MWAH!

"Ohh! Waw!" Hayase said.

"Well? How was it Hayase?" Kaz asked.

"Nothing like I've ever felt! First it felt like her lips were metal-y and after we kissed, I felt an electric shock! Man that felt so sexy!" He said.

My dorm mates and I laughed uneasily.

"Alright… Now… pick!" I said.

"H-hey! I'M THE KING! WOHOO!" I said.

"Now…"

(Choices: # 1 sits on my lap #7 Hug me #8 rests on my lap #9 give me a lap dance and # 6 kiss me!)

"#1 sit on my lap!" I said.

"M-me? Uhhh… okay…" Fuuka said.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" Everyone but Yukari said.

She was hovering her butt in embarrassment, but she took it slow and finally sat on my lap.

"Your butt is pretty soft, Fuuka…"

Fuuka blushed.

"#7 hug me!" I said.

"H-hey! That's totally unfair!" Kenji said.

"Hush! I am the king!"

"Okay…" Yuko said.

Everyone looked jovial except Yukari, who looked extremely mad.

"Now… # 8 rests on my lap!" I said.

"Huh? *groan* alright…." Chihiro said.

"Man… Chihiro… your head is sooo warm!" I said.

At this, Yukari's ears turned red.

"Now… #9 give me a lap dance!" I said.

"M-me? No! No way!" Mitsuru objected.

"Ohhh come now Mitsuru-san, you know the rules!" Kenji said.

"Yes! That's the rules!" Hidetoshi said.

"Oh all right!" she conceded.

She took off her clothes, leaving her in only her underwear.

She placed me in a chair and did an elaborate dance.

She placed her foot on the table, giving me an ideal view of her butt.

She then placed two hands on my lap and shook her boobs.

Then she faced the others and bent down.

" O'ly crap!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Dude, I would give you my house to switch places with you right now!" Kenji offered.

She then sat down on my lap, facing me.

And she jiggled her boobs on my face.

And forced my hand on her butt.

and then french kissed me.

"Okay! That's enough now!" Yukari said.

"Okay…" Mitsuru said as she put her clothes back on.

"Okay, now number 6 kiss me!" I said.

Yukari looked at her stick, then looked at Bebe's and stole his stick.

"Hey!" Bebe protested.

"Here!" Yukari said as he threw 300 yen at Bebe.

"I'm number 6!" Yukari shouted.

"Okay… kiss?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

As we kissed, Fuuka muttered:

"I would've given Bebe 3000 yen…"

"Man! Why does he always get the girls?" Kenji said.

LATER….

As we ate some sushi…

"Hey *munch* Minato…" Kenji began.

"Yeah?" I said.

"How did you buy this place? You don't that look rich…" He said.

"Well… it's a long story…" I said.

"C'mon Minato-kun! Tell us!" Yuko begged.

"Yeah! I love long stories!" Chihiro said.

"Yes, that would sound like an interesting story!" Mitsuru exclaimed.

"Oh all right! Let's go back to 1986…

* * *

My father, Mitsuyasu Arisato, was the head developer for a company named SULTA… he's been in that line of work for many years and amounted a pretty big fortune….

And after some time, he bought some stocks and he got really rich and scored big…he pretty much became a millionaire…

And my mom, Kichou Narukami, on the other hand was an antiques dealer… she was supposedly the best seller of it and made her own fortune… probably as much as my dad's fortune over the years…

When they met at the annual HotDogathon '89 contest over at Kyoto and they… just clicked.

They got married a year later and well… pop goes the baby two years later…

They named me "Minato" from my mom's nickname "Mina" 'cause she was born in the Inabayama mountains at the Mino province and from my dad's nickname Bato 'cause he was like a rock wall when he played Kendo... So it was **MinATo **for **MIN**a **A**nd Ba**TO**… so my dad used to say.

I had a blissful childhood… I used to goof off with my cousin Narukami… that being said, until 1999…

There was that damn car accident… (Gives a sidelong glance at Aigis.) And well… My older cousin Mitsunari, my dad's younger sister's son, took care of me and my fortune… because he worked at a bank… my parents left me a trust fund and they both had life insurance and combine that to their savings, I'm probably as rich a combination of Harry Potter and Richie Rich."

* * *

"So… how much do you have exactly?" Fuuka asked.

"Ummm… I don't really know… I'll ask for a fax from the bank, just wait…"

After I dialed the number.

"Hello, Miyagi Metro Bank, this is Mr. Saiga, how may I help you?" Saiga asked.

"Yo, Mr. Saiga! This is Arisato! Remember me? I need to speak with Mr. Ishida please…"

"Oh yes! I remember perfectly sir! Just a minute, I shall call on him!" He said.

"Hello? Minnie?" my cousin asked.

"Yo couz! Can you give me a fax of my finances? "

"Alright couz! I'll send you it… how's it going with your fiancé?"

"Fine… I need it to "plan" if you get what I mean?"

"Ah! Okay! Iwatodai dorm right? I'll send it over now!" he said.

"Alright, thank you my cousin…" I hung up.

Later, the fax machine sent the finance sheet here.

"Alright it's here… WHOA!" Fuuka exclaimed.

"H-hey! I-is this his phone number?" Yukari asked.

"That's how much I own…" I said.

"15.9 billion yen!" they all exclaimed.

"Hey Minato… could ya lend me some yen?" Kenji asked.

"Hmmmm… Interesting… Arisato, do you want to be an investor for the Kirijo group?" Mitsuru asked.

"W-wow! And here I thought that you were just some charity case dude!" Junpei exclaimed.

"S-senpai is soooo rich!" Ken said.

"Guys… settle down!" Yukari said.

"Alright… now to other matters…" I said.

I grabbed Yukari and held her hand and went in front of our friends.

"Guys… sometimes, when people who, Uhhh, love each other so much…. Uhhh… do things…Uhhh…" I began.

"Aw c'mon dude! We've all heard "the talk" before!" Kenji said.

"I-I haven't! Mom must've forgotten…" Kaz said.

"A-A Pure being!" Junpei said.

"Silence!" Mitsuru shouted.

"Please, Arisato, continue…" She said.

"Uhhh, okay…ummm, the point is that… Yukari and I l-love each other so very much… that… we had to show it…. _physically, _if you know what I mean?" I started.

"What do you mean…?" Akihiko said.

"Uhhh… DAMN IT! I'm just gonna say it! But first, Ken cover your ears and sing the birthday song…" I said.

"Okay…" he did so.

"Yukari and I sorta had…. Sex…"I said.

"W-wha?" Kenji and Junpei exclaimed.

"Dude… you tapped that?" Junpei said.

"Shut the hell up Junpei!" Yukari shouted.

"Mi-Mi-Mi-Minato… I-i-i-s th-th-that t-t-t-true?" Fuuka asked as she turned paper white.

"N-Noooo!" Yuko and Chihiro lamented.

"Whoa… Really moving fast, Eh dude?" Kaz asked.

"Once again, do not mention this to anyone!" I warned.

"There's more…" Yukari began.

"Yeah… We want to say this to you; our friends, Yukari and I… are… going to be… Parents! Wohoo!" I said.

That did it.

Fuuka's eyes rolled back as she fainted, Kenji and Junpei looked really surprised and Kaz, Akihiko and Hayase had a look on their face that said "NO WAY!" Mitsuru looked wrathful while Chihiro,Yuko and Bebe were crying. Hidetoshi and Keisuke were trying to resuscitate Fuuka. Aigis… looked like she was still processing the data.

"W-whaddya mean dude?" Kenji asked.

"I mean Yukari is pregnant with our child… I'm the father…" I said.

"Pregnant? With what, a child?" Junpei asked.

"*sigh* Junpei, just exactly how stupid are you?" Kenji asked.

"And… I… will marry Yukari someday… although I haven't proposed yet, She'll be staying over at my room…"

"T-this is exactly how my worst nightmare happened!" Chihiro said.

"Aw c'mon Chihiro-kun, 've should try to be 'appy for z'em!" Bebe said.

"Fuuka-san, are you alright?" Keisuke asked.

"Oh Keisuke-senpai! I had a bad dream wherein Yukari-chan was pregnant with Minato-kun's child…"

"I am." Yukari said.

"Wh-wh-wha…? Aaahh…" she fainted again.

"*sigh* Fuuka…" Yukari said.

"So… boy or girl?" Yuko asked.

"Ummm… I'm not sure… we want it to be a surprise…" I said.

"Well, whatever the gender, we should be happy that a new member of the gang will join our little group and don't worry Minato! I'll rear your child to be a model citizen, I promise!" Kenji said.

"You hear that Minato? Keep your kid away from Kenji, he said he's going to "Rear" your child!" Junpei joked.

"Aw, Grow up,_ Stupei!" _Kenji said.

"But kidding aside, I will teach your kid the ways of the samurai!" Junpei said.

"As if we'd let our kid anywhere near you! I don't want you to make a Junpei mini-me version on our kid!" Yukari said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let Junpei touch my kid with a ten-foot pole!" Kenji said.

"Aw c'mon guys! Cut me some slack!" Junpei said.

"Yeah! Congrats you two!" they all said.

What do you think the child will be? There's going to be a poll whether the child will be boy or girl. Please vote.

Thanks to all my readers!

Read my next work please.

"Renovation" coming soon...

Please review this!

OrpheusLordOfStrings


	5. Renovations: The ground floor

Renovation!

"Okay guys! See you later!" Minato and I said.

"And if any of you want to help out, I'll give you guys some cash!" Minato shouted.

"Alright! I would've done it for free!" Kenji said.

"Bye Minato!" "Byeee Yukari!" shouts from everyone except Fuuka.

"BYE _MINATOOO!" she said._

_Fuuka's begging for an ass kicking!_

Fuuka, Junpei and Aigis went home at Iwatodai 4th district, Mamoru and Kaz left for the Moonlight suburbs, Mitsuru, Keisuke and Akihiko went off to the Iwatodai Villa while Kenji, Yuko, Chihiro, Yuko, Bebe and Ken went off to the Iwatodai 3rd street.

"Well, now we're alone, eh?" Minato began.

"Y-yeah… I guess…" I said.

"Well, you want to know what comes next?" he said menacingly.

_Holy crap, what's he gonna do to me? _

"It's time to watch TV!" He said jovially.

"Hahahaha! Yeah, watch TV!*whew*" I said.

I lay down on his lap.

"Hm? Well, let's go watch that concert of that hottie Rise!" he said.

"W-what? You say that in front of your pregnant girlfriend?" I said.

"Oh come on baby! You know that I'll never love anyone more than I love you… a little cheesy, but your my forever girl… besides, this is Rise we're talking about! I'll never meet her!"

_I gave him a questioning look._

"Uh, not that I'll go for her even _if do _I meet her! Hehehe, I'll just clam up now…" he said.

"You know, you're really one-of-a-kind Minato…" I said.

"Oh yeah, since… we're like… uhhh… since we're expecting a kid, can… can I call you… Honey?" he said cautiously.

"W-wha…? You HAVE to! I'll force you to!" I said, pretending to be mad.

"Yeah… well… you wanna shop for furniture tomorrow?" he said.

"I'd love to!" I said.

"Cool." He said simply.

"Hahaha! That guy got hit in the head with a coconut!" He said as he laughed at the show.

"Well… If you have extra money, can you… buy some… food? I'm really hungry!" I said.

"Ohhh, my poor baby's hungry!" he said as he held me.

"*sniff* I'm starving!" I said, even though I just had a big buffet.

"And while we're at it, why don't we buy some baby stuff?" he said.

"Okay…" I said.

"Wait here…" he said as he left the dorm.

As he was gone, I watched Conan and a bit of SpongeBob…

"Spongey bob squarrree paa-"

Until…

11: 59: 57, 11: 59: 58, 11: 59: 59, 12:00

DARK HOUR

"Dammit!" I cursed as the dark hour occurred.

"Hey honey! What's with all the cussing, the baby could hear what you say!" I heard Minato's voice scold me.

"Hey, whaja bring?" I inquired curiously as he entered our new "house".

"Haha! Your favorites!" he said as he produced a big plastic bag.

"Here, VenusBars, Goblerone, Baltsers, Tarabou, Bamba, Mutsuhito's, Berds, BlobStoppers, Cheetoz, Laiz, Raffles and your favorite, Milk chocolate BonBons!" he announced as he spread them at the table.

_I didn't think much of some of it, but Minato did go out of his way to buy those… and what can be bad about BonBons?_

"Ohhh Minato, you ARE my darling angel!" I said as I snatched a pack of BonBon's and VenusBars.

"Hey…" he said as he opened a packet of Mutsuhito chocolates.

"*Munch* yeah?" I said.

"What do you want to name this place?" he asked.

"*munch* Hmmmm…. I'm not quite sure… TakeSato Palace?" I suggested.

"How about Casa De Yukari?" he asked.

"*munch* Nah, only Bebe could understand that name!" I said.

"*crunch* Okay… TakeSato Palace it is then!" he declared.

"Hey, it's kinda hot here right? Let's go up the rooftops!" I suggested.

"Oh yeah! I haven't been up that place since that first battle!" he said, referring to the April incident.

"C'mon! Let's go!" I said as I pulled him upstairs.

As we ascended, we brought the stuff that Minato bought.

"Well, I guess we can have a few cans of…" he began.

Then he stopped.

"Hey, darling, how many months pregnant are you?" he asked.

"Ummm… about 2 months… you still remember that night… January 25?" I asked, fearing that he forgot about that wonderful night.

He laughed and held my hand.

"Yukari… I will never EVER forget that wonderful night… it was literally the highlight of my life…." he said.

"Yeah… that was a beautiful night…" I said.

Then I spied the box on his hands.

"Oh yes! Try this box!" he said.

He handed me a box labeled "SEES".

"What's this?" I asked.

"Well, it's called See's assorted chocolate… This is the most delicious chocolates I've ever tasted! And coincidentally, it has the same name as our team!"

I opened the box and saw several beautifully made assorted chocolate.

I ate the caramel flavored one.

As soon as I bit down on it, I felt a splash of expensive chocolate and the taste of the bronze caramel on my mouth.

"OHMYGAWD! This is ten times better than the BonBon's!" I exclaimed.

"Haha… glad you like it… Honey…" he said.

"Yeah, this is the best thing ever… thanks Minato…" I said as I went closer to him.

"Oh?" he said as I hugged him.

I went for a kiss when we heard a voice.

"Yo! Minato!" A familiar voice sounded.

We broke away as Junpei and… _monster Fuuka _went in.

"Oh… were we disturbing you two?" Fuuka asked.

_Oh you don't know the half of it Fuuka!_

"Oh… Not at all." Minato said through his teeth.

"Oh, then I think Fuuka said something about forgetting her laptop somewhere here?" Junpei said.

"And Junpei-kun said he forgot his hat- erm, Wallet!" Fuuka lied obviously.

_Damn you Fuuka, you lie worse than a potted plant!_

"Okay, Yukari, would you help Fuuka find her Laptop while I help find Junpei's wallet." He said.

"Okay." I said as we searched for the "lost" items.

(Minato's POV)

"Junpei, you are like a giant prototype cock-blocking robot, like, developed in a secret motherfucking government lab …" I said to him angrily.

"Wha- what was going on?" he said.

"Damn it dude, I was about to go for a kiss!" I said.

"What'd I do?" he asked.

"Okay dude, be honest… what brought you here?" I asked.

"Okay, but don't ever tell Fuuka!" he said.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever! Just tell me what brought you guys here at 1 AM?" I asked.

"Alright… Listen up… Fuuka kept calling everyone after around 10:56, but she promised me 5000 Yen for me to go with her… she was afraid of what you two might be doing here… you see, Fuuka dude, she's totally in love with you!" he said.

I, in turn, was shocked.

Because we sorta dated a few or several days, give or take, after we saved her.

"Bullshit!" I said.

"And there's more… she's planning to talk some sense into you… to leave Yuka-tan…" he said.

That got my blood pumping.

"Wh-what? That doesn't even make sense! I would never EVER leave Yukari! EVER!" I said.

He gave me a look.

"You really love Yuka-tan eh?" he said.

"Yes… in fact, I would leave my entire fortune just to be with her forever… but it's always like this… someone says to go with Fuuka while others say to go to Yukari… like a penguin in the north pole who hears that the south pole is nice this time of the year…" I said.

"Oh, there are no penguins at the north pole. I read 'bout it…" he said.

I gave him an annoyed look.

"You want to feel how hard I punch?" I asked him.

"I know how you feel dude, but tell me why you love Yuka-tan instead of all the wonderful babes who'd die to be with you?" he asked.

"The same reason why you love Chidori." I said simply.

That sensitive topic appeared to have touched Junpei.

Chidori had only awakened last January 24… ever since she's been released, she's been staying at Mitsuru's guest house.

And as expected, Junpei visited her every single day.

"Oh… o-of course… yeah… I totally get you now, dude…" Junpei said knowingly.

"Great, join the club, dude! The _monogamy _club…" I said.

"Great! Now tell me one thing?" he asked.

"Yeah, shoot." I said.

"What does "_Monogamy" mean?" _he asked.

(Yukari's Point Of View)

"Alright Fuuka, where did you leave your laptop this time?" I said boredly.

Fuuka was staring at the wall.

"Hey, you won't find your laptop inside that wall!" I joked.

"Oh y-you p-probably think you're f-funny eh, _Yukari?"_ she asked condescendingly.

"Oh, shut your s-t-t-tuttering ass F-F-Fuuka!" I said, mocking her.

I knew she had a fancy for Minato, and she turned cold to me when we, Minato and I, started to date.

"Juno!" she summoned, while using her evoker.

"I-Isis!" I summoned just in time.

She had loosed a rain of magic.

Juno is not to be treated lightly.

Look at what she did to girls like Io and guys like Hercules…

"Juno! Virus breath!" Fuuka demanded.

Her attack missed.

"Isis! Panta Rhei!" I shouted.

A huge vortex of wind hit Fuuka so hard, she became incapacitated.

As she struggled to stand, she said:

"Why? Why? Isn't it enough to be the most popular girl in the entire school? There are a lot of boys who'd want to be with you! Why do you get the only boy I've ever loved?" she asked hotly.

"Like that's none of your business! I love Minato! He's kind, endearing and very dependent on me!" I said.

"But he's mine!" Fuuka yelped.

"Not anymore. Get over him." I said solemnly.

"*gasp* I…I…I…. guess your right…" she surrendered.

She suddenly cried in my arms.

"Oh Fuuka… I'm really sorry, but what Minato and I have is something really special…" I said.

"I hate you so much… but I really don't want to force myself to Minato… please… take care of Minato… and…" she hesitated.

"Come on Fuuka, just say it…" I said.

"Can… can I be… your Maid of Honor?" she asked.

I was totally caught off guard.

Well, her asking wasn't that shocking.

It's the maid of honor thing.

Well, I'd obviously pick her, but…

Minato and I haven't really been thinking about marriage…

I wished he would…

"Sure Fuuka! I'm sure Minato would love that idea!" I said.

"T-thank you, Yukari-chan!" she said.

Then she hugged me.

The lights suddenly went on.

"Well… I guess you guys should go home…" I said.

"Oh yes! JUUUUNNNNPPPEEEIII!" she shouted.

And suddenly, Junpei appeared.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Let's go!" she said.

"Hey guys… we all need to talk… the SEES…" Minato said.

The both of them nodded solemnly.

LATER…

As Minato and I went upstairs to OUR room, there was only a one person bed.

"Oh… looks like we're gonna have to take turns using the bed eh?" I said.

He shot me an astonished look.

"Y-Yukari, I don't know if you haven't noticed, but you're 2 months pregnant!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't exactly be fair if-" I began.

"Oh no way am I letting you sleep on the floor! Don't worry, honey, I'm a big boy! I can sleep anywhere! Please, rest up!" he said as he placed a sleeping mat on the floor.

Minato is such a gentleman.

"Good night… honey…" I said.

"Night… I love you…" he said.

The night passed peacefully…

The next day….

8 AM

When I wake up, I usually grab a box of cereal and douse it with milk, and just eat it.

But when I woke up today, there was a big tray full of foods like 4 Fuji apples, 10 Pancake pyramids with maple syrup, 6 pigs in a blanket, 8 eggs and 9 pieces of bacon that formed a big smiley face and topped off with a liter of grape juice to wash it down.

I devoured the entire meal when Minato arrived.

"Good morn-"

"W-wha..?" He looked shocked.

"*munch* Wha?" I asked, with a mouth full of food.

"Honey, I'm not mad or anything, but… that was for the both of us!" he said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" I said, dropping my half-eaten bacon.

"Hehe, just kidding babe, finish that! Really! I just didn't know you were hungry!" he said.

"Or had an appetite of a lion…" he mumbled.

"Hahaha sorry…" I said apologetically.

"Okay, while I whip up some more breakfast, you get ready to go." He said.

After he returned, with twice the amount he made earlier.

"Okay *munch* you go shopping with the other girls for some furniture… I'll give you a list."

"What will you do?" I asked.

"Well… we'll be "renovating" the place." He said simply.

"How?" I asked.

"With sledge hammers and brute force." I said simply.

DING DONG!

"Well… there goes the music!" he said.

"C'mon!" I said.

"Yo guys!" Minato greeted.

"Hey dude!" Mitsuru said, unusually chatty.

"Ummm… A-yo, Mitsuru…" Minato shot back.

"Heh… Mitsuru had a little too much coffee…" Akihiko said.

"Like, what do YOU care _Akihiko_! I don't tell you how much steroids you inject in yer eyelids!" Mitsuru said.

_Damn… is this REALLY Mitsuru?_

"O-kay… anyways… is everyone here? Okay, here's the plan… the girls will buy all the furniture while us guys will level the place. Any questions?" he asked.

"L-level the place?" Fuuka asked.

"Yeah… only slightly though… and we'll add some new rooms." He said.

"What for?" Junpei asked.

"Later… SEES meeting…" he said.

"SEES? Do you accept new members?" Kenji asked.

"Nah! Only if you hve the po-ten-shal!" Mitsuru said.

"M-mitsuru!" Akihiko said.

"Damn Aki! Yer such a stick in the mud!" Mitsuru said.

"Look who's talking…" Akihiko mumbled.

"Okay… let's go!" He said.

(MINATO'S POV)

"Alright… here's the layout of the ground floor of the dorm…"

"The ones with the X are the ones we need to wreck… Now, use those big bad hammers to break down the walls… we'll start together going all the way to the top. Question?"

"Only one…" Kenji started.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"HULK… SMASH!" he said as he swung the sledgehammer with all his might, making a tiny hole in the wall.

"What kind of question is that?" Kaz asked.

"And I doubt that Hulk has the same chicken arms you have, Kenj!" Junpei joked.

"Like you have any muscles at all!" Kenji hissed back.

"Guys… take out your rage at the wall!" I shouted.

"Take this, _dad!"_ Keisuke shouted as he tore a giant-sized hole in the wall big enough for Shinjiro to walk through with his sledge hammer.

"Damn!" Hidetoshi exclaimed.

"Let's work." Keisuke said as he unbuttoned his plaid polo shirt, revealing a really toned, buff chest.

"Le's go!" Kaz said, while staring at Keisuke's chest.

As we smashed the first few walls, we decided to make the first room.

As we made the first wall, a little bit bigger than the old one.  
Ken, Hayase and Keisuke then painted the first room light green.

"Man! This is like Art club!" Keisuke exclaimed.

"Yes… much like the finger painting classes back at school!" Ken exclaimed as he began to paint with his hands.

"Hey Ken, you got something on your nose…" Junpei said.

"Huh? Where? Where?" Ken said as he tried to wipe his face, unknowingly smearing more and more paint on his face.

"Cut it out Stupei…" Kaz said.

"I feel like painting with my sibs back home…" Hayase said wistfully.

After they had finished painting the first room, they had started to wreck the restrooms, except the second restroom.

"Whew! This is hard!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Shut up and work dude…" Junpei muttered.

"R-right…" he said hastily.

"All right! We're done painting! Now… to re-make the bathroom!" I said.

"Okay, Junpei, Kenji and Kaz, break down the wall and Hidetoshi and Keisuke, start bricking the door…" I instructed.

As they demolished the wall, Ken, Kenji and Junpei began to remove the toilet seats and urinals.

"Dammit Junpei!" Kenji cussed as Junpei turned on the water valve while Kenji was still removing the water tank, causing a jet of toilet water to hit Kenji's face.

"Don't play games with me dude, or I'll choke you to death with the toilet water!" Kenji warned.

"Guys, do your work or I won't pay you!" I warned.

"*groan* Yes Boss…" Junpei and Kenji said.

After they removed the old toilet…

"Dude, my uncle's a plumber, so I know for a fact that we need to put a new toilet quick or else the pipe will leak up an ocean…" Kenji said.

"Don't worry dude, the new toilets on its way… Oh! It's here!" I said.

As Hayase, Akihiko and Kaz brought the new toilet in; they began to rip the box with their box cutters.

"Whoa!" Kenji exclaimed.

"It's that a toilet?" Junpei exclaimed.

"Yes… it's the latest edition of the new El Dorado Spiral Human Sacrifice… made of solid ceramic terra cotta enamel with solid silver flusher and automatic "Jet" that cleans up any mess you make… and it has an aromatic blower and seat heater…"

"W-whoa! This is a toilet fit for an emperor!" Hidetoshi said.

"It's obviously mine!" he added.

"Yeah right…" Akihiko murmured.

"C'mon Kenji, put this toilet in so I can try it out!" I shouted to Kenji.

"Alright, Junpei! Bring the _Grout _here!" Kenji barked.

"Alright…" Junpei gave up…

After they had finished the renovations of the ground floor, it looked like this…

"There! Now to begin with the second floor!" I said.

Thanks for reading! Once again, please review this!


End file.
